1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to devices, tools, systems and methods for X-ray bone density measurement and imaging for radiography, fluoroscopy and related procedures. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to devices, tools, systems and methods for portable, efficient peripheral bone density measurement and/or high resolution imaging and/or small field digital radiography and/or fluoroscopy of bone and other tissue, including tissue in the peripheral skeletal system, such as arms, legs, hands and feet. In one embodiment, a system uses single energy. In one embodiment, a system uses dual energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Osteoporosis is a systemic skeletal disease characterized by low bone density and microarchitectural deterioration of bone tissue with a consequential increase in bone fragility. Osteoporosis affects an estimated 75 million people in Europe, the United States and Japan. The estimated cost of osteoporotic fracture care exceeds $13-18 billion annually in the United States alone. Diagnosis of osteoporosis is currently generally performed by measurement of bass mass loss or Bone Mineral Density (“BMD”).
Presently, three major types of bone densitometers are commercially available: Dual-Energy X-ray Absorptiometry (“DXA”), Quantitative Ultrasound (“QUS”) and Quantitative Computed Tomography (“QCT”). DXA is often regarded as a gold standard for BMD and bone loss assessment, due in part to its high precision and low radiation dose. However, the current standard tests performed by whole-body DXA scanner systems are expensive with limited availability in large hospitals and medical imaging centers in cities. Further, most DXA systems are very large to account for the power requirements in conducting full body scanning. Many commonly used bone densitometers in the United States, Europe and Canada are whole-body DXA scanners. In general, current conventional DXA technology uses a fan beam geometry with imaging quality that is relatively poor. There is need for low-cost, portable, wireless capable diagnostic imaging devices that can be used at the point-of-patient care for disadvantaged and under-served populations, including those in remote or rural communities and small hospitals throughout the world.